


The Morning

by lyricalaphasia



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalaphasia/pseuds/lyricalaphasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a single morning to spend together and a host of feelings to ignore before she goes to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning

When Kavar wakes up, she is facing him, eyes shut and hands tucked under her cheek. The sun through the window kisses her neck, and he watches her with half a smile on his face. It's strange for him to stay in bed for this long after waking, but it's so much softer than the spartan furnishings of his quarters at the Enclave that he doesn't mind it, lying in their shared warmth and watching her instead of jumping to attention.

She stirs and stretches, pushing the covers from her bare breasts, small and beautiful, and her eyelids flutter open. She squints in the sun.

“Hello there,” he murmurs. As the memories of last night mix with the morning light, a sleepy grin spreads across her face, and he reaches out to pull her face toward his. They kiss, and she puts her head under his chin.

They doze off, together, and when Kavar wakes again, the light comes through a little harsher. He sits straight up in bed.

“Hey,” he says, “we should get going soon.”

Without a word, she stands, naked, and looks out of the hotel room window with her arms crossed over her chest. In her, he sees an elusive sort of innocence that glows from her clear eyes, from her smooth skin. He wants that light to stay in her forever.

“Don't go,” says Kavar. She turns around and raises an eyebrow.

“You just said-”

“To war,” he says. “Don't follow Revan.”

She turns back to the window. “So that's why you brought me here.”

“I brought you here so we could be together.”

She leans against the wall. He stands, walks toward her. He wants to run his hands up and down the lines of her body, but the tension in her back warns him otherwise.

“You broke every rule the Council has so you could spend a single night with me, and you didn't even plan to try and save me from the horrors of war? Shows how much you care.”

She turns and looks him in the eyes; she is, he can see, full of sadness.

“I wish you'd come with us,” she says. “You could change the course of the entire war. You could change the entire galaxy if you'd just come with us. You could save so many of us.”

As he sighs, she puts her arm around his neck and leans against his bare chest.

“What are you going to tell them?”

“That our mission was a success,” he says. “That negotiations were successful and there's no need to follow up. Ever.”

“You're not like them,” she says. “You don't follow rules just because someone a thousand years ago made them.”

He kisses her forehead. “I am them,” he says. “But right now, I'm me, here with you.”

“Good.” She leads him back to bed, pulls him down on top of her and leads his strong hands to her hips. He relishes the feel of wiry muscle beneath her skin. “Be with me,” she says.

As his lips move down her neck and her chest, he wonders how he's going to explain missing his shuttle to the Council.

She moans beneath his low kiss, and he runs his hands down the insides of her thighs to keep them from crushing his head in ecstasy. He looks up at her arching body, at the flushing of her skin, and takes in every inch of her, taut with pure pleasure. He ducks his face back down between her legs.

He'll think about the shuttle later. These last moments are theirs.


End file.
